The overall objective of this grant is to provide the local (Northern California) population with dental diagnosticians capable of preventing the mortality and morbidity of cancer, particularly head and neck cancer, by uncovering head and neck cancer in the early, premalignant stages. Since the original writing of this proposal, more specific sub-objectives have been enumerated, all of which relate to the specific aspects of cancer detection. The project approaches this major goal from two aspects: (1) intramural (undergraduate curriculum) and (2) extramural (postgraduate and continuing education) programs. The extramural program is now operational in some respects, whereas other aspects (i.e. continuing education) are still in the developmental stages with implementation to begin in June 1976. The postgraduate program is centered around rotations by oral surgery and general practice residents from Highland General Hospital (Oakland), Valley Community Hospital (Fresno), and Oak Knoll Regional Naval Medical Center (Oakland) through the Department of Pathology.